Read My Mind
by thousandreasonsyyy
Summary: DB. Post 4x17. She looked at him through curious eyes.


a/n: Hai, first ever fic, it's pretty fluffy, kinda shortish. I wrote this because all these Dair feels randomly came back and I had a mini breakdown. I don't think I will ever get over them. Anyway, Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own what I'm not meant to own.

* * *

She looked at him through curious eyes. Something was different in the atmosphere which surrounded the two. She noticed the faint sparkle in his eye as his gaze moved from hers to her mouth. In response, her lips subconsciously parted, her spine shivering at his touch as his fingers travelled from her shoulder to the crook of her neck.  
"So?" he needed to resolve the question which had remained in his thoughts that afternoon.  
"So." She repeated.  
She knew of what the outcome would bring. They would share an uncomfortable kiss, he would realise that his thoughts had been ridiculous and they would return to being friends, or "not friends". She started to grow more and more impatient. She yanked him toward her and griped his lips between hers. His somewhat awkward expression had faded and her eyelids fluttered shut. The warmth of his palms resting on her hips sent electric impulses through her entire body. He pulled her closer so they were no longer separated by space, their mouths falling into a slow rhythm which deepened with every rapid thump of her heart. They continued this for a moment, until her consciousness was regained and her brain jolted out of the wild state he had put her in forcing herself to quickly pull away, shoving him off her unsatisfied body.  
Aware of her stunned expression which she was urgently attempting to hide under a straight face, her lips quivered into a slight smile. She turned and ran up the stairs, not daring to look back and take a brief glance at him, leaving an equally shocked Dan in her foyer.

* * *

She slammed her bedroom door shut and buried her face in pillows. She desperately wanted to throw herself back into his arms, feel his skin against hers, his tongue grazing her bottom lip. _No!_ She scolded herself, how could this even have happen. Even after her teeth were brushed she could not rid the taste of him which lingered in her mouth. After a few hours surpassed by tossing in the confides of her silk cocoon, she finally gave in to the dangerous thoughts she'd spent the night attempting to bury and replayed the kiss in her mind.

Blair woke dizzily, hoping that the events of last night were merely a dream. _Nightmare! _ she corrected. _Beautiful nightmare. Stop_. Her conflicted thoughts were interrupted just as her phone lit up and buzzed against her nightstand. "Dan" it read, her heart fluttered for a nanosecond, then she groaned in response clutching onto her head and falling onto her back. She didn't want these feelings for him and figured that it was only just a phase which would pass by as easily as a sailboat in strong winds. In the meantime she would be busy focusing on her life, which really meant avoiding Dan and his dozens of calls.

* * *

He'd been trying to reach her, ask how she was doing; he needed to hear her voice. In the moment of the kiss, he knew he was starting to fall for her. It was a thought that scared him. He knew she would probably definitely not feel the same way, but there was the slightest glimmer of hope in him, that that she would be in denial. He would tear her façade revealing her desire for him and he would hold her tightly as she held onto his heart. But he felt this situation much too unrealistic. How could a person like Blair Waldorf fall in love with someone from Brooklyn. It just does not happen. No matter how good of a distraction he had thought up it had nowhere near the magnitude in force to erase Blair from the corners of his mind.  
"And when was the last time you wrote?" Her voice echoed in his ears.  
He swivelled in his chair before stopping just short of his desk. Words flew out of him as his fingers glided across the keyboard. It was somewhat therapeutic and it occupied time which had gone so slowly ever since she invaded his thoughts.


End file.
